1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a home audio mounting system and, more particularly, to a home audio mounting system having a thematic designed support housing such as a motorcycle faring structure as a housing for a home audio sound systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term motorcycle enthusiast has evolved as a general term to describe an individual who considers a motorcycle more than just a basic mode of transportation. Somewhat of a cross between brand loyalty and a subculture, many motorcycle enthusiasts surround themselves with lifestyle elements that are rooted around their two wheeled vehicles. The basis of this lifestyle springs from the enjoyment of taking a road trip on a motorcycle, not to get anywhere in particular, but merely to enjoy the ride. To facilitate this, a variety of shows and motorcycle enthusiast gatherings are common. Recently, these gatherings have become larger and more commercialized with corporate sponsors attending. A variety of different motorcycles sometimes have their own enthusiast gatherings which are sometimes model and make specific.
In addition to destination events that provide a social outlet for the motorcycle enthusiast, a vast amount of motorcycle based paraphernalia and accessories exists. This is more than just clothing that provides aesthetic (e.g. T-shirts, hats, etc.) or functional (e.g. leather jackets, chaps, etc.) elements adapted to suit the motorcyclist, a vast amount of aesthetic and functional accessories exist for adorning or modifying the vehicle itself. These range from an endless number of chrome accouterments, to functional accessories such as a fairing or wind shield, to entertainment accessories such as sound systems that have evolved to high fidelity audio systems that provide high quality and output sound that can rival otherwise conventional sound systems, but adapted to a compact form factor necessary for incorporating with a motorcycle.
The present invention incorporates an otherwise portable, motorcycle mountable audio entertainment system into a motorcycle-theme home audio system.